Music is Life
by CarolzofBellz
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke dared to defy Naruto's music and say that it's pointless. Being stubborn, Naruto decided to befriend the stoic guy and force him to like it. He didn't expect the process to have certain feelings involved though.. NaruSasu, AU. Review please!
1. Music is New Experiences

**A/N: **Hi! I can't believe it has been almost a year since I've posted a fic, haha. Time flies by too fast~ Anyways, this prompt is something that has plagued my mind for over two years now, so I finally decided to write it out. I was considering getting someone else to do it for me because of the lack of experience, but I guess it just wouldn't be as good unless the originator did it herself, right? And I'm happy to say that I'm quite satisfied with how this chapter turned out. So without further ado, enjoy~ :)

**Disclaimer: **This is disappointing, but yes, Naruto is not owned by me. Crying now.

**Warning: **Shounen-ai/Yaoi~ The rating is subject to change if I feel like it. Hehe...

* * *

><p><strong>Music is New Experiences<strong>

Crowds, heavy screaming, pounding music, and having a guitar in hand with a microphone stand in front were all of Uzumaki Naruto's fortes. Playing and singing with his band for huge audiences is what he absolutely enjoyed doing.

There was a school event going on and The Fire Lit Leaf was the main entertainment. Always being the center of attention, Naruto was the main singer and guitarist - he led the band with his strong vocals and self-composed lyrics. He was also responsible for managing the band, being the one to have formed it. The bassist that accompanied his guitar playing was his ex-girlfriend, but still closest blonde friend, Yamanaka Ino. Even while they were dating, Ino was akin to being a very supportive friend more than anything.

Next, the beat maker of the group was Naruto's best friend since childhood, Inuzuka Kiba. By having a wild and arrogant personality, Naruto thought that it would do the band justice to put Kiba in charge of the drums. Last but not least, the one who followed Kiba into the band was his shy girlfriend, Hyuuga Hinata. Knowing that Hinata was a piano prodigy, Naruto had to let her in. The Fire Lit Leaf was formed during their freshman year, so people wouldn't say they were amateurs in the least.

They were getting the crowd going with light-rock music for this event. The school organized the event to get students pumped up for the exams and Naruto made sure to not make anybody have qualms over it. And he figured he was doing a good job until he saw one student walk out of the auditorium -

"I can't do this anymore!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as he set his guitar down during one of the band's weekly practices. The Fire Lit Leaf usually had their practices in Naruto's garage to perfect their future performances or merely for fun.

"What the hell? Are you still fretting over that guy who left during our performance yesterday?" Ino asked, placing her own bass guitar down to stand in front of the vocalist. She lightly knocked Naruto on the head. "Stop worrying so much. He probably had to go to the bathroom."

Naruto huffed childishly. "He never came back though!"

"I'm going to start thinking you're gay," Kiba interjected. He shrugged at his best friend's glare. "Dude, you've been talking about that the whole day. You're obsessed over a guy you don't even know."

"As a leader of this band, I just want to make sure that no one hates us. Have you ever thought of it that way?" Naruto asked spitefully, flailing his arms a bit. He stomped over to the quiet girl of the group. "Hinata, do you think I'm being obsessive?"

Hinata twiddled her index fingers together and immediately looked down. "U-um, yes... b-but I don't think your intentions are wrong, N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto fabricated tears of joy. "Hinata-"

"Stop taking advantage of my girlfriend's kindness, idiot," Kiba barged in at the same time that he wrapped an arm around a blushing Hinata's waist possessively, not forgetting to whack Naruto upside the head with one of his drum sticks. "Do you plan on not playing because of one guy? And seriously, he might've had something important to do."

Naruto rubbed on the abused spot. "Why is it always my head?"

Ino joined the mini circle with a smile. "Because it's the easiest way to knock some sense into that brain of yours."

"More like knock out my brain cells..."

Kiba jeered. "Didn't we already conclude that he doesn't have a brain to begin with?"

"Hey!-"

Ino hugged Naruto, silencing him. "Stop overreacting and let's continue practicing, alright?"

Naruto relaxed and released a calmed breath, giving into the girl's warmth. Ino always seemed to have a good effect on him, whether it'd be as a girlfriend or not. "Fine, let's continue," he spoke in a hushed tone, pulling back to give Ino a small grin. "Yeah, that guy probably had a good reason to leave."

Kiba felt propelled to hold Hinata closer at the sight. "Mhm, listen to the ex-girlfriend and not the ultra-mega-known-you-since-diaper-years best friend."

"You know what they say - fighting fire with fire will only cause a bigger fire," Ino paused to smile playfully. "Which in your case, would be putting two idiots together."

"Hey!" The said idiots yelled simultaneously. Kiba mocked a look of betrayal when Hinata giggled. "You can't put me on the same level as him - _anyone _can beat him when it comes to grades!"

"Shut up, dog breath! There's a reason as to why I have low grades!"

Kiba emitted a low chuckle while he fully embraced Hinata from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Playing video games does not count as a valid reason."

"That's not it!"

"Guys, break it up!" Ino interrupted, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We have a lot of work to do."

Kiba sighed. "Alright, fine," he gave in, pecking his girlfriend on the cheek before he withdrew from his hold on her and moved back to his spot. He turned to Hinata and sent her a wink. "Just rock it as you normally do."

Hinata blushed another ten-fold. "O-okay."

Naruto gagged at the exchange. "One room for two please."

Ino giggled as Hinata immortally grew more red and Kiba rolled his eyes. Ino pushed Naruto lightly to his position. "Stop torturing the poor girl and let's start."

Naruto smirked and picked up his guitar, nodding at Kiba once he and Ino got their instruments strapped on.

Kiba raised his drum sticks in the air. "One, two, one, two, three, four!"

The next day, Naruto had been sent to the office for his "weekly visits" with the principal. He got caught listening to his ipod during class and was promptly ordered to sit where he was at the moment. He was somewhat surprised because he usually got sent to the office for situations like talking back at the teacher or throwing things at his friends, but not for listening to his music - he never got caught till then. He simply figured that he was having an off day.

Naruto absent-mindedly looked up at the sound of the door opening and closing in front of him and blinked, vaguely recognizing the person who just stepped out. There was something about his oddly shaped hair that stood out to him - Ah! "Hey!" Naruto shouted, practically leaping out of his seat to grab onto the guy with the strange hairstyle's shoulder. "You're the dude who walked out of the auditorium during my band's performance the other day!"

The victim of Naruto's interest looked at the hand on his shoulder for a brief moment before he raised his head to face the owner of it, showing no emotion whatsoever. "It was loud," was all that he uttered. He gave Naruto's hand another blank stare and removed it off of his shoulder.

Naruto let a quizzical expression show at that awkward movement. He shook his head. "Psh, at least it was good music, right?"

"No," the other teenager stated rather abruptly. "Which obviously explains why I walked out."

Naruto's face slowly contorted into a sneer. "So you didn't like my lyrics?"

"That's basically what I just said." The tone was really cold.

Naruto released a small cough and glared. "But everyone else liked it-"

"You can't generalize and say that everyone liked it. Not everyone enjoyed listening to it and that's including me," the impassive man declared, cutting Naruto off. "It's not only your music - music in general is pointless."

Naruto couldn't help but gape. "Okay, you are totally insane," he stuttered. "How can you say that? _Everyone _loves music!"

"Not everyone-"

"Alright, fine, most do!" This time, Naruto was the one to cut the other off. "How can you not like music? There are tons of genres out there - you're bound to like at least one of them."

The taller teen let out a small sigh. "I find it too noisy and pointless to listen to."

"A-are you human?" Naruto asked, utterly flabbergasted. _Who the hell is he? _"What's your name?"

The older looking teen raised a brow. "Isn't it rude to ask for another's name before you introduce yourself?"

Naruto huffed. "Fine, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. You are?"

"You must be a complete idiot if you haven't noticed my school I.D. by now." The other student directed Naruto's vision to the I.D. that has been dangling on the front pocket of his uniform shirt all along.

Naruto began to redden in embarrassment. "Shut up," he paused for a second to read the I.D. "Sasuke! Cocky bastard. Speak for yourself about being rude. You called me an idiot when you barely know me."

"You jump to conclusions too fast." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I was merely making an assumption, not insulting you."

Naruto refused to budge. "Don't lie!"

"Now, I'm calling you an absolute idiot."

"Gah, prick!" Naruto yelled, raising a hand to scratch at his nose. He glared. "I'm a fucking senior, so take that back, fresh-"

"You sure don't act like one." Sasuke sighed, then continued, "You're more hopeless than I thought. My I.D. states that I am a senior."

Naruto swore he saw fire. "When's your birthday?"

"July," Sasuke replied, emanating an air of total confidence.

The fire died. "October..."

Sasuke scoffed. "That's what I thought," he said and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Naruto bellowed, gripping onto Sasuke's shoulder again. He continued as Sasuke furrowed a brow. "Don't you dare think that I gave up on the music topic yet." Sasuke tried to speak, but Naruto wouldn't let him. "Considering how I got the whole school to like my songs, it shouldn't be that hard to get one bastard to as well."

Sasuke returned to being emotionless. "Not the whole school."

"Whatever! I'm going to get you to appreciate music, damn it!"

Principal Tsunade chose this time to call for Naruto and went back into her office once he responded in the affirmative.

Sasuke coldly brushed off Naruto's hand. "You can try," he muttered and finally sauntered off.

Naruto stood there and blankly stared into the direction that the other walked to for a few moments, taking in all that took place. Tsunade called for Naruto again from her office, but Naruto was oblivious to it for he was lost in his thoughts. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to feel - nobody ever dared to defy his prowess until that day. Eventually though, a mischievous smile appeared on his face.

Uchiha Sasuke was going down.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **So, there's the first chapter. I can't help but feel nervous ahhhh! What did you guys think of this chapter? Should I continue? Heavy criticisms are appreciated. :)


	2. Music is Friendship

**A/N: **I just wanted to say thank you for those who have reviewed, favorited, and put my story on alert. I was surprised by how many people favorited/saved this story to alerts. I am really satisfied. ^^ I hope this chapter can please you readers~ Enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Music is Friendship<strong>

For the next few days after Naruto and Sasuke's first encounter, Naruto made sure to go by his word and inundated Sasuke with many different types of music. At this rate, Sasuke never thought he'd be able to experience peace again.

Once Naruto realized that Sasuke was in most of his classes (never noticed until halfway into the year), he took complete advantage of it. Before every class that he had with Sasuke, he always sang random songs whenever he saw Sasuke in the hallways. Plus, in all the classes they had together, Naruto began to sit next to Sasuke and always played his ipod loud enough for the latter to hear. Even during their free time, Naruto followed Sasuke around like a true stalker.

It was after another week of helping Sasuke be "normal" and like music (pure torturing) that Naruto decided to make a "kind" offering.

"Hey, I have a proposition for you," Naruto started as he set his tray down on the table and sat in his usual seat in front of Sasuke. Naruto found it amusing how he had lunch periods with Sasuke as well as five out of seven classes without noticing for so long. He concluded it was Sasuke's emo-like personality that made the older teen not stand out. Then again, considering how Sasuke was the only one in the entire school with that ridiculous hair style...

"Since when do you use bigger vocabulary words?" Sasuke questioned, breaking Naruto's inner train of thought.

During the two weeks Naruto sat with Sasuke at lunch, he noted that the introvert always preferred to seclude himself from others and sit on a bench underneath a tree out in the courtyard. Naruto also noticed that Sasuke never eats in the presence of other people, always choosing to read a book instead. So, to say that he was surprised when Sasuke never moved away from him is an understatement. On the contrary, Naruto felt a bit pleasant by Sasuke's quiet nature, albeit the occasional insults that were thrown at him.

Naruto chose to brush off Sasuke's sarcastic remark by rolling his eyes and went on with his statement. "Since I seem to be annoying you these days with pointless music," he made sure to air quote 'pointless music.' "How about we make a deal to end your misery?" It took two weeks for Naruto to get impatient, but he wasn't going to admit defeat. To avoid that, he made a deal that he deemed would be a fast track to victory.

Sasuke turned a page in his book, still not redirecting his gaze from it. "Who said I was annoyed?"

"I can tell that you were being vexed." Naruto exclaimed, pointing his spork at the pale man.

Sasuke lightly shook his head. "I'm assuming you read a dictionary for the first time before talking to me."

Naruto placed his spork down rather harshly and puffed. "Gah, I'm trying to be serious here!"

"Sure you are," Sasuke said, his tone heavily laced with sarcasm. "And I'm trying to decide whether you are on the borderline of being delusional or not."

Naruto blinked in stupor. "It's no wonder you don't have any friends other than me..."

"I never considered you to be higher than the level of an overly vociferous classmate."

Naruto abruptly jumped up from his seat. "Hah, so you do admit that I'm annoying!" He said with a raise of his voice.

Sasuke let out an almost inaudible sigh and turned to another page in his book. "Again, you're mixing up what I said."

"But isn't that basically what you meant?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side.

"You're more dense than I thought."

The blonde teen fumed and sat back down. "Whatever, we're getting away from the point here. Are you going to listen to my proposition or not?"

"Are you going to keep bugging me until I do?"

Naruto smirked. "Is it really necessary to ask me that? And here I thought you'd be used to me by now," he stated, crossing his arms in an arrogant manner.

Sasuke closed his eyes and shook his head again. "You are too stubborn for your own good."

Naruto feigned disappointment with a pout. "I'm not _that _stubborn," he pointed out in defense, reaching over to gently poke Sasuke in the chest.

"Don't touch me," Sasuke demanded as he closed his book to finally give the younger man his full attention. "So, what is it?"

"My, my, I didn't know the prick can be so obedient," Naruto voiced in a sing-song tone, earning a glare in return. "Alright, alright! Sheesh, live a little, won't you? Okay, so I thought of an interesting idea yesterday while I was in the shower. Be grateful I didn't use that precious time to think of hot girls instead."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "If you're not going to stick to the point, then I am going to continue reading."

Naruto waved his hands frantically. "No, don't! God, get that stick out of your ass." He panicked when Sasuke began to open his book. "Sorry, gah, I can't help it! I've been told that I have a short attention span. Anyways, what do you think of me writing a song for you?"

Sasuke raised a brow. "What?"

"I was thinking of writing a song based on you - your experiences, personality, etc. The thing is, I'm going to have to hang out with you more, especially outside of school to get to know you better. This will last for four months until graduation where my band and I can perform the song. If you're not satisfied with the song, then I am off your back forever," Naruto explained, finally picking up his sandwich to take a bite.

Sasuke leaned forward a bit, set his book down, and put his arms on the table. "What if I refuse?"

Naruto chewed, then swallowed his food. "Of course, I'd be following you around as usual," he stated casually, taking another bite. "Which I'm sure you're annoyed by."

"You haven't told me what would happen if you win," Sasuke noted, ignoring Naruto's last statement.

The blonde gulped down his food and took a sip of milk before speaking, "I thought it'd be obvious." Naruto almost laughed at Sasuke's confused expression. "Just think of it as me winning a new friend." He smiled genuinely.

"Hn."

Naruto laughed. "There you go, grunting again." He pursued to laugh while Sasuke scowled. "So, you think I can make it work?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Sasuke sighed as he leaned back in his seat. "No, I just found it unusual for you to make a deal without a catch for yourself."

A coy smile played on Naruto's lips. "I know I'm going to succeed, so I didn't think it was necessary for me to say." He put down his neglected food on the tray and inclined forward, poking Sasuke once more. "Aw, you have faith in me, don't you?"

Sasuke grabbed onto Naruto's opposing finger and gave a threatening stare. "The bell is about to ring," he declared, released the digit, and initiated his walk to class with his book in hand.

Naruto glanced at the clock on the wall in confusion and immediately stood up once the bell really rang. "Teme, wait up!" He called the other by his "nickname," picking up his tray in order to dump it into the trash.

Sasuke turned his head slightly to scoff. "Dobe," he replied right away to Naruto's insult. Seeing as to how Naruto had the lowest grades in most of their classes together, Sasuke deemed it sufficient to call Naruto that. In addition, the latter thought of an instant label to name Sasuke by. "You're slow."

"Shut up!" Naruto ordered, catching up to match Sasuke's foot steps. He placed his hands on the back of his head and gazed up at the ceiling. "Ah, it sucks I don't have class with you next period."

"Hn."

Naruto chuckled amusedly and diverted his gaze to the man walking beside him. "For someone so intelligent, you sure do have a lack of words."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Get to class," he commanded bluntly, making a turn in the hall to head into a room.

"Wait!" Naruto dropped his hands from his head and grabbed onto Sasuke's shoulder. He paid no mind to the other's grimace. "Meet me at the gates after school." Naruto went on once he saw Sasuke furrow a brow. "We're starting the deal today."

"I'm busy."

Naruto grinned confidently. "Today is Tuesday. I'm sure you don't have a student council meeting to go to."

Sasuke frowned. "I have family matters to attend to."

"Bullshit, Sasuke. Stop making excuses and meet me after school, alright?"

"Hn." Which was Sasuke's silent way of agreeing. Naruto became quite accustomed to the older teen's grunts only within two weeks.

Naruto beamed. "I guess I'll see you then, buddy." He pat on Sasuke's shoulder and laughed at the other's distasteful expression. "Don't worry, I promise I won't bite too hard," Naruto reassured with a wink, watching Sasuke roll his eyes for the nth time that day and walk into class. Naruto chuckled lightly as he too, headed for his own classroom.

Naruto couldn't help but feel excited for what was to come. He was appalled by Sasuke's willingness to go with the deal. By the way his band mates described Sasuke's nature, Naruto was pretty positive Sasuke would have refused. He informed his band about the deal and asked for their input before he decided to tell Sasuke. The majority of them were against the idea because of the rumors they heard from their peers about the student council president, but Naruto was keen on employing the deal anyways - with or without their approval. The Fire Lit Leaf reluctantly agreed to the plan (his stubborness took a huge part). Naruto couldn't be more satisfied than he was at that moment and the fact that Sasuke agreed helped heighten his euphoria.

Maybe Sasuke was beginning to open up to him? Naruto smiled at that thought. It was true that Sasuke seemed less colder to him compared to when he first met the other in the principal's office.

Naruto grinned heavily while he took his seat. It was possible that he might have already earned himself a friend without having to do the deal.

* * *

><p>Naruto was beyond stunned once he entered the home of Uchiha Sasuke. His jaw dropped completely after Sasuke instructed him to take off his shoes and guided him to the portion of the apartment where the kitchen, dining room, and living room were located. Surprisingly, Sasuke lived in an apartment, but that wasn't what Naruto was so taken aback by.<p>

"Holy crap, I expected you to be the rich type, but not _this _rich!" Naruto felt that his face would permanently be stuck with his current expression of total astonishment.

"Hn," Sasuke muttered like it was nothing.

Sasuke's apartment was basically the same size as a regular one-story house - the contents though, were something to be appalled by. In the living room, there was a high definition, flat screen television plastered on the wall and a huge leather couch was situated directly across from it. In front of the couch, was a jade coffee table with a fine-print rug underneath. Next to the television, there was a bookshelf that almost reached the high ceiling- full of thick books Naruto knew he would never be able to read and CDs. Game consoles and games that go with them, Blu-Ray DVD player, CD player and a medium sized, thin stereo were placed on a big stand on the other side of the television.

In the dining room right by the living room, the chandelier was what caught Naruto's eye first - it wasn't ginormous, but still attention grabbing. Beneath it, there was a jade dining table and four plush-cushioned chairs surrounding it. A fancy roman numeral clock hung on the wall near the kitchen and a cupboard stood below it, containing a minimal amount of expensive Chinese dishes, bowls, and cups. Excluding the kitchen, every part of the floor was carpeted in beige.

Naruto prolonged his gaping. "You don't happen to live here alone, do you?"

Sasuke remained poised. "I do."

"How the hell did you afford all this?" Naruto questioned, eyes widening as he faced Sasuke.

"My brother did. He pays for my rent and the furniture was from the house I previously resided in."

Naruto tilted his head in thought. "Your brother did? Why didn't your parents pay?"

"Gone," Sasuke answered almost incoherently.

Naruto didn't notice the tiny waver in the other's voice. He wrinkled his brows in confusion. "What?"

"They're gone," Sasuke stated and headed towards the kitchen.

Naruto cringed as realization dawned on him at last. "Ah, sorry..."

Sasuke stopped in his steps. "Don't apologize for something you're not guilty of, that's pathetic," he said brusquely, only turning his head to the side to acknowledge the blonde.

"But-"

"Forget it. What do you want to drink?" Although Sasuke may be curt, he never forgot his manners.

"Uh, do you have coke?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

Sasuke turned his body completely to look at Naruto properly. "I have no soda, but I do have milk and orange juice."

Naruto's wary expression turned into one of disbelief. "What the fuck? How can you not have soda? You're rich!"

"That is highly unreasonable," Sasuke protested with a raise of a brow. "Soda affects one's health, so I prohibit them in my household."

"Soda isn't _that_ bad!"

Sasuke crossed his arms and tilted his chin up a bit. "It's unhealthy regardless. What do you want?"

Naruto scowled in disgust. "Fucking- fine, orange juice then," he gritted out.

"Hn." Sasuke walked into the kitchen after that.

"Oh, do you happen to have anything to munch on?" Naruto asked, following Sasuke like a dog desperate for its treat.

Sasuke opened the refrigerator to take out the carton of juice and tried to close it, only to have Naruto stop the door midway.

"Woah, you barely have anything in here," Naruto noted, peeking into the fridge. He yelped and managed to step back before Sasuke forcefully slammed it shut. "Hey, you could've hurt me!"

Sasuke went to place the carton on the counter and began to uncap it. "Hn. Like I care," he mumbled.

Naruto heard him clearly. "You wouldn't want your only friend hurt, now would you?" He sauntered over and stood next to the older teen with a pout.

Sasuke scoffed while he took out two glasses from the cupboard above him and set them on the counter. "We're merely acquaintances," he claimed, pouring juice into each cup. "I'm only bothering to conversate with you because you wouldn't leave me alone if I did otherwise."

"Hmm," Naruto hummed, leaning onto the counter to take a glimpse at Sasuke's face. "So I've been promoted from 'annoying classmate' to an acquaintance now?" The jestful tone was evident, which Sasuke chose to overlook and walked back into the living room, taking his cup along. "Wow, mean." Naruto took his own cup and entered the living room to find Sasuke sedented on the sofa - his cup placed on a cup holder before him. The blonde did the same with his own, then sat down beside the brunet. He faced forward and the CDs on the shelves caught his attention once again. "I've been meaning to ask - if you hate music, why do you have a CD player and a bunch of CDs?"

Sasuke picked up his cup and took a sip. "They're my brother's. I don't touch them."

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke incredulously. "And you never thought about listening to them?"

"No," Sasuke replied concisely and placed his cup back down.

"Well, why not?"

Sasuke sighed as he leaned back, crossing his legs in an elegant way. "They're my brother's."

Naruto followed suit by reclining. "Does that matter? They're in your possession now."

"But they're not mine."

"What, is he going to take them back or something?"

"No," Sasuke finalized the topic and reached for the remote, turning the television on.

Naruto growled. "Hey, the point of this deal is for me to get to know you better. How is that supposed to work if you won't answer me?"

"I'm beginning to regret getting involved with it," Sasuke stated emphatically, nonchalantly flipping through the channels.

Naruto silently fumed to himself and calmed down by taking a deep breath. A lot of patience was required to cope with Uchiha Sasuke apparently. "Alright, it's time for me to kick your ass," he said as he stood up to head over to where the games were located. He lit up after he browsed through the section, discovering a familiar game. He held it up. "Never thought you'd be a Tekken fan."

Sasuke inclined forward, set his leg down, and leaned his arms down on his thighs. He shrugged. "It's something to pass time with."

"We're playing this," Naruto exclaimed and prepared the game console and controllers. He tossed one of the controllers to Sasuke with a confident smirk. "You're going to get beat, buddy."

About ten minutes later, both of their expressions changed - Naruto's mouth was agape while Sasuke smirked presumptuously. The victor was the first to speak, "My expectations of you being a video gamer has completely diminished."

Naruto turned around from where he sat in front of the television and glared. "Shut up, that was a warm up! Let's go again."

After another round, their expressions still remained the same. "Still warming up?" Sasuke teased.

Naruto blinked at the screen, staring at the scoreboard. "It's not that I suck, you're just too good." He couldn't take his eyes off the display. "I didn't even defeat you once..."

Sasuke reverted to his emotionless facade and inclined back in his seat, crossing his arms in the process. "I analyze and predict my opponent's movements according to their personality, that's all," he explained coolly and looked at Naruto, who still gazed at the screen. "Your moves are too predictable. You're the offensive type - barely defending yourself from your enemy's attacks. It was easy to defeat you because of that."

Naruto finally turned his attention to Sasuke, awe evident on his face. "How often do you play?" He continued once Sasuke furrowed a brow. "Video games."

Sasuke shrugged. "Whenever I'm up to it. I don't play everyday if that's what you're thinking."

"But you're so good! I can't help but think that."

"Like I stated previously, you're just easy to read."

Naruto's eyes sparked in a form of a silent challenge. "Oh? Then what am I thinking of now?"

Sasuke smirked. "Absolutely nothing."

Naruto frowned immediately at the comment. "You're mean," he declared with a pout and crawled over to the table to take a drink.

"Hn." Sasuke looked to the side in the time that a small grin graced his lips, seeming to be in a slight daze.

Naruto happened to raise his head at the perfect time to witness the sight. "I got you to smile," he pointed out, putting his cup back down. He smiled in return. "It's nice."

Sasuke snapped out of his small state of lethargy to scoff and shake his head synchronously. Then, he stood up, taking a hold of both of their cups. "I need to type up something for tomorrow."

Naruto took this time to stand up as well and pulled up his jeans a little. Once he was done, he brought his gaze up to Sasuke as he tilted his head to the side. He grinned mischievously. "What? Is this your way of inviting me into your room?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen in order to place the cups into the sink. He stepped out to see Naruto waiting for him. "If you mess up anything, you're dead," he threatened, but with no malicious intent at all.

Naruto just nodded and sauntered after Sasuke down the hall. He glanced at the little bathroom that was near the kitchen before they went into Sasuke's room. For some reason, he felt relieved at how everything else except for the unreasonably large king sized bed seemed plain. The pale man only had a computer desk, computer, computer chair, side desks, one dresser, and a tiny bookshelf in his room - which was surprisingly normal in Naruto's opinion.

Sasuke appeared to have noticed for he looked at Naruto questioningly, lingering for the other's reaction. "It's only a regular room for a teenage male," he said, simultaneously heading over to sit on his chair. He turned on his computer. "Your high expectations of me is not amusing in the least."

Naruto laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, that was wrong of me. Sorry."

Sasuke stayed undeterred, waiting for the computer to turn on fully. "You can seat yourself on my bed."

Naruto nodded to no one in particular and did as Sasuke told him to. He laid down on his back to get comfortable, then stared up at the blank ceiling. "Hey, what time is it?"

"4:50," Sasuke informed, opening up his word processor. "Do you have to go early?"

Naruto reached for the pillow above him and pulled it down, laying his head on it. "No, I was kind of hoping to stay till late."

"Wouldn't your parents get worried?"

Naruto chuckled bitterly. "Nah, I guess you can say I'm on the same boat as you. I don't have parents as well."

There was a tiny pause in Sasuke's typing at that statement. He resumed after a few seconds. "I apologize," he said, probably embarrassed to look at Naruto in the eye.

"Don't be," Naruto encouraged. "I was a baby, so I don't remember them at all. I only have one picture of them."

"Hn."

Naruto took that as a sign to go on. "But, I'm not lonely. I was adopted by a kind man named Iruka and he's cool. It's just that he's been so busy lately, I hardly see him."

Sasuke stopped and turned around in his chair, giving Naruto his attention. "You are permitted to stay for dinner," he offered rather monotonously.

Naruto disregarded the tone used and shot up from where he laid. "Holy shit, that's like the nicest thing you've said to me."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in ahead of turning back around to continue typing. "I don't have any health risking food that you enjoy so much though."

Naruto decided to take that as a silent duel. "Bring it because I don't plan on leaving anytime soon," he manifested his determination. "I'll show you Uzumaki Naruto is not afraid of the food that Uchiha Sasuke eats." To Naruto's bewilderment, Sasuke uttered a very faint chuckle - completely inaudible if it wasn't heard clearly. The tune was pretty deep, accompanied by a melodious tinge. He couldn't fully resist from being pulled in by the sound.

"You're such an idiot," Sasuke muttered with the sway of his head.

Despite the insult, Naruto couldn't do otherwise but sincerely smile. A wonderful friendship was brewing and he was positively sure of it.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: **Please don't be afraid to leave a review because they are appreciated, whether it'd be a flattery or a criticism. :)


	3. Music is Affection

**Music is Affection**

After Sasuke was done with his essay, the two of them headed into the kitchen. Sasuke began to prepare for dinner while Naruto simply observed.

Naruto grimaced at the amount of green that was placed in the large bowl before him. "That's it? Just a salad?"

Sasuke raised a brow as he picked up his own bowl and fork. "I thought you can handle any food that I eat. Or were you lying?" He said in a teasing manner, walking over to the dining table with his meal.

Naruto glared at Sasuke's back. "I'll show you," he muttered under his breath and took his bowl and utensil to the table. He sat down across from Sasuke and scowled at his food. "I don't get how someone can live without meat."

Sasuke paused to look at Naruto with a smirk. "I do have meat. I just didn't cook it today."

Naruto shot his head up, aghast. "Why the fuck didn't you?"

Sasuke nonchalantly picked up his fork and resumed eating. "I didn't feel like it," he explained plainly, eating a piece of lettuce.

"Do you know how nasty this stuff is to me?"

"Who's the one that claimed he can eat anything I can?" Sasuke repeated sarcastically. "I'm not surprised you gave up so easily though. You seem like a quitter."

Naruto glared, missing the quiet smirk on the brunet's face. He picked up his fork in the air to indicate some form of determination. "Okay, you're going down, bastard." And that's all he declared before he held his bowl up to his mouth and started to gulp down the contents.

"You're going to end up choking at that rate." Sasuke warned, shaking his head once he heard Naruto lightly cough.

"Shut u-up," Naruto stuttered between coughs, placing his bowl down to pound onto his chest.

Sasuke stood up and walked around the table in order to assist Naruto by patting on the other's back. "Don't say I didn't warn you, idiot."

After the food in Naruto's throat passed through, he looked up abruptly to glare at the older teen. "Stop calling-" he stopped mid-speech, slightly taken aback by Sasuke's unreadable expression, "-me that," he finished rather softly.

"Hn." Sasuke let his hand linger on Naruto's back as he seemed to be in a trance.

Being the affectionate person that he is, Naruto couldn't help but enjoy the touch. Time ticked away for a while as they kept eye contact. Naruto was the first to break the heavy silence. "Uh," he uttered out awkwardly and redirected his gaze back to his bowl.

Sasuke finally pulled away and sauntered towards the kitchen. It was after a few moments later that he came back out with a cup of water in hand. "Here," he offered as he gave Naruto the drink.

Naruto chuckled and gratefully grabbed onto the cup. "Aren't you supposed to give a guest a drink to go along with the meal beforehand?" He asked coyly, taking large sips of water. He placed his cup down, then leaned back in his chair. "You're slacking, genius."

Sasuke scoffed while he returned to his own seat. "Says the idiot who choked on his salad not too long ago."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "I'm not an idiot, I'm just clumsy," he defended, crossing his arms. "Which makes me naturally prone to mistakes."

"Hn."

"Aren't you usually keen on not making them?"

Sasuke inclined forward, simultaneously leaning his arms on the table. He pushed his empty bowl to the side. "I am, but it doesn't necessarily mean I'm perfect. No one is."

"I never said you are," Naruto stated, playing around with his left over food with his fork. "But I do think that you try harder than others. You're almost enthusiastic about it." He looked up from his salad and furrowed his brows at Sasuke's expression of disbelief. "What?"

Sasuke blinked. "Nothing," he finalized and carried his, along with Naruto's bowls and forks to the sink in the kitchen.

Naruto rushed after Sasuke. "I can do the dishes."

Sasuke remained in his position, turning on the sink. "Hn." He picked up a sponge and squirted a minimal amount of soap on it. "You will break them," he said, beginning to clean a bowl.

Naruto gaped. "I'm not _that _clumsy!"

"Sure," Sasuke said, jest heavily evident in his tone.

Naruto huffed. "I'll at least clean the table, then." He ripped off a sheet of paper towel from the roll near him and wet it.

Once they were both done with their tasks, they went to the living room and decided to put on a movie. Naruto was sprawled out on one side of the sofa while Sasuke sat with his legs crossed on the other. They were watching "The Fantastic Four."

"God, Jessica Alba has got to be one of the hottest girls out there," Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke squinted his eyes a bit at the screen. "Average."

Naruto shot up from where he laid, his mouth going slack. "Are you insane?" He gestured his hand towards the screen. "Any sane guy would want to fuck her."

Sasuke grimaced, turning his head to face Naruto. "You're repulsive."

Naruto scoffed. "I bet you're gay." He chuckled awkwardly at Sasuke's blank stare. "I was only kidding. You're not, right?"

Sasuke diverted his view to the television and sighed. "That's undecided."

"You don't even know your own sexuality yet?" Naruto asked incredulously, eyes widening with each word.

"Hn."

"But you're seventeen! How could you still not know by now?"

"There are studies saying that there are people who are unsure at an older age than I am at," Sasuke explained, calmly crossing his arms to his chest.

Naruto scooted forward and closer to Sasuke - his body slightly facing the other. "Then let's try to figure it out now," he suggested as he reached for the remote to turn off the television.

Sasuked directed his gaze towards Naruto again - his expression austere. "That's impossible to do immediately."

Naruto huffed. "We won't know until we try. Okay, have you ever found any girl attractive?"

"No."

"Any guy?"

"No."

Naruto scratched his chin in thought. "Have you ever been intimate with anyone?"

Sasuke scowled. "That's none of your concern."

Naruto's eyes shot wide through the time he moved up more in his seat. He leaned his torso down and tilted his head up. "You did, didn't you?"

Sasuke closed his eyes in irritation. "It's not your idea of intimacy though."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, raising a brow.

There was a slight bit of silence. "Some idiot got pushed by accident and ended up kissing me during kindergarten."

"Damn, what a small world. That happened to me too, except I got pushed into doing it instead."

Sasuke gradually opened his eyes. "In kindergarten?"

"Yes."

"Did you go to one in this district?"

"Yeah, why?" Naruto tilted his head inquisitively.

Sasuke paled. "Was Iruka your teacher?"

"Yeah. Where exactly are you-" Naruto paused in his speech as Sasuke's facial expression changed into one of disgust. Realization dawned on him. "Oh god, are you serious? You're the reason why my friends never let me hear the end of it over these years?"

"Hn."

Naruto suddenly maneuvered back in his seat. "Wow, this is crazy. Who knew we'd meet again after all these years?" He asked more to himself than to the other, easily changing subjects. "Which middle school did you go to?"

Sasuke returned to an impassive facade. "I didn't attend to one in this district. I moved to Sunagakure after elementary school."

"When did you move back here?" Naruto questioned, crossing his arms as well.

"During my sophomore year."

Naruto blinked in surprise. "How the hell didn't I notice you until this year? Your hairstyle stands out too much." He took a glance at Sasuke's hair. "It reminds me of a duck's ass."

Sasuke gloomed. "Dobe."

"Stop calling me that, teme!"

"Hn."

Naruto continued to stare at Sasuke's hair. "Would you mind if I touch it?" He pursued to do so anyways without authorization. His eyes widened in bewilderment. "Your hair is naturally like this?"

Sasuke glared. "Would you like it if I touch your hair without permission?" He growled.

Naruto pulled his hand back and smiled. "Go on ahead. Just to tell you, my hair's the real thing as well," he pointed out proudly.

"No."

Naruto pretended to be disappointed by frowning. "I'll keep begging you if you don't."

"Stop acting like a girl who's starving for attention," Sasuke demanded bluntly.

"But, it feels really nice. Ino used to do it to me all the time."

Sasuke raised a brow. "Yamanaka Ino?"

Naruto set his lips to a thin line. "Yeah... How do you know her? Stalker much?"

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. "As the student council president, it's only natural to know most of the students that attend our school," he said as a matter of fact.

Naruto scrunched his brows together. "Then why didn't you know who I was when we met?"

"I never said I didn't. I merely pointed out your rudeness for not introducing yourself before asking for my name."

Naruto snapped with his tongue. "Smart ass. Hey, lay your head here for a sec," he compelled, patting on his thigh as a gesture.

"I refuse," Sasuke rejected, appearing to be disturbed by the idea.

Naruto growled in frustration as he grabbed onto Sasuke's head and pulled the other down to rest on his lap by force. The vague look of astonishment on Sasuke's face went unnoticed. He sedately began to run his fingers through ebony strands - his motions in complete contrast as to what unfolded merely a moment ago. "Now, was that so hard?"

Sasuke relaxed his limbs and released the tension he held. He let out an inaudible sigh. "And you accused me of being gay," he disparaged.

Naruto snorted, playfully tugging on a lock of hair. "Nah, this is different. I'm opening you up to new experiences. I bet you've never had your hair messed with before."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "I have," he mumbled.

Naruto slightly paused in his ministrations, puzzled. He resumed once realisation hit him. "Ah, I see." He smiled softly. "What was your mother like, Sasuke?"

Sasuke stiffened at the innocent question, but grew lax when Naruto massaged his scalp. "I don't have much recollection of her or my father. I was only five when they... passed away."

"Hmm." Naruto overlooked the delay amongst Sasuke's comment and gently brushed his fingers against the brunet's ear, squeezing it. He chortled breathlessly. "This is weird, but we seem like a couple at the moment."

"No," Sasuke denied, humming faintly from the tender touches given to him.

Naruto laughed whole-heartedly as he ran his digits through the side of Sasuke's hair. "I'm a pro at this, aren't I?" He wiggled his brows to no one in particular.

"No."

Naruto pouted. "Just admit that I am."

"Hn."

Naruto continued to laugh. "Stubborn bastard. Here," he stopped for a moment to turn Sasuke onto his back. "You seemed uncomfortable like that."

Sasuke opened his eyes at the unexpected movement and quietly stared at Naruto. "Now, I'm really uncomfortable for having to look at your face," he informed, narrowing his lids.

Naruto grinned mischievously and pulled at a strand of Sasuke's hair. "I'm sexy and I know it," he sang, lightly bobbing his head.

Sasuke snorted. "That must be a terrible song."

"No," Naruto disagreed, sounding offended. "It's one of the best, legendary songs out there!"

"Sure," Sasuke mumbled nearly quietly, falling into the state of being dormant.

Naruto smiled adoringly and shook Sasuke by the shoulders softly. "Wake up, pretty boy. You're not allowed to fall asleep in the presence of the almighty Uzumaki Naruto unless you admit that my face is soothing to look at," he finished with a wink.

Sasuke snapped out of his drowsiness and rolled his eyes. "I'd rather die before I admit something like that." He smirked as Naruto sulked. "And I am not pretty."

"Yeah, you are. Why do you think girls go after your ass so much? See, here are pretty eyes," Naruto placed an index finger next to the mentioned feature. "Pretty eyebrows," he brushed along the thin patch of hair above Sasuke's lids. "Pretty nose," he slid his finger down the fairly high, pointed slope of cartilage. "And pretty lips," he said at last, touching the bottom part of the older teen's frown.

"I bet you got terrible grades on your essays in English class."

Naruto returned to toying with Sasuke's hair. "What makes you say that?"

Sasuke moaned lowly, earning a grin from Naruto. "Your diction is highly lacking of descriptive words."

Naruto put his actions to a halt and leaned back utterly, shutting his eyes. "Tired," he muttered, brushing off Sasuke's previous statement completely.

Sasuke looked at the clock up on the wall to check the time. He groaned. "It's nine o' clock. Is this what you consider 'late?'"

"No, I don't want to go home," Naruto drawled lazily. "Let me stay here?"

"Wouldn't Iruka get worried if you return home too late?"

"I can call to inform him that I'll be sleeping over?" Naruto mumbled, hopeful.

"Do you always impose on your other friends like this?"

Naruto wrinkled his brows. "Other friends? Are you finally considering me as a friend?"

"Answer my question," Sasuke said darkly, seeming to be annoyed.

Naruto chuckled surprisingly deeply. "Yeah, I do, but they don't mind."

Sasuke raised a brow, staring at the ceiling. "What if I mind?"

"You're asking a lot of questions. Nosy much? I'm supposed to be getting to know you," Naruto teased.

Sasuke scoffed. "Go call him, idiot."

"I like it here. Do it for me," Naruto whined, moving his legs along with Sasuke.

"Stop that," Sasuke commanded, resuming once Naruto obliged. "How would it benefit me if I was to do it for you?"

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the person laying down on his lap. "I will kiss you, tongue and all," he offered with a serious expression.

"What?"

Naruto gripped onto Sasuke's chin in the time that he leaned forward, having his face only about an inch away from the other's. "Would you like a replay of what happened in kindergarten, teme?" He whispered, narrowing his eyes in a seductive manner.

Sasuke grimaced and placed a hand on Naruto's face to prevent him from moving any further. "Call him now or I'll kick you out," he grumbled.

Naruto laughed softly. "Alright, I will. But how can I when you won't get off of me?"

"You're trapping me, idiot," Sasuke challenged, reciprocating Naruto's expression by contracting his own eyes.

Naruto pouted. "Why must you have a good come back to everything I say?"

"Because I use my brain. Get off."

Naruto brooded as he pulled back, watching Sasuke sit upright and move to the side. He reached over the armrest next to him in order to pick up the phone. He dialed a number he knew by heart and placed the item by his ear, listening to the dial tone.

"Hello," answered the person on the other line.

Naruto reverted to his happy self at the voice. "Dad, it's Naruto. I'll be staying over at a very close," he ceased for a split second to wink at Sasuke playfully, "friend's house tonight. So don't worry about me, I'm safe."

Sasuke glared with no malicious purpose at all. "Dobe."

"You have school tomorrow, Naruto. Are you going to be able to get to school fine?" Iruka asked worriedly.

Naruto nodded into the phone and raised a finger to his lips to indicate silence. "Don't worry, he has spare clothes for me and everything. I'll be fine."

"Naruto," Iruka called threateningly. "I know you way too well. You better not skip tomorrow."

"Aww please, can I? Sasuke's a fun guy and I like him," Naruto solicited, blushing faintly at Sasuke's raised brow.

"Sasuke? You never told me about him. Is he a new friend?"

"Yeah." Naruto stood up and walked into the kitchen, ignoring Sasuke's questioning look. "I _really _like him," he said in a hushed tone.

"Oh," Iruka spoke, getting the hint. "How long have you known him for?"

Naruto leaned against the counter and looked up at the ceiling. "For almost two weeks. I know it hasn't been long, but I don't know. I think I'm more attracted to him than I was with Ino. Is that weird?"

"No, it isn't because didn't you say that Ino was too much like a friend during the relationship? Naruto, I'm fine with whoever you go with as long as they treat you well."

Naruto anxiously scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I'm not sure if he'd like me back though."

"What do you mean?"

"Whenever I flirted with him, he seemed to be disgusted by it so I pretended I was only playing around. But he liked it when I toyed with his hair... Maybe he's just not used to being flirted with?"

"Calm down, Naruto. If he liked it, then I'm pretty sure you're not doing a bad job. I advise for you to just continue by making little advances and stop if you feel like he's completely against them." Naruto assumed Iruka was smiling at the end of that statement.

"Ugh, why do I have to be bi?" Naruto asked more to himself.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I'll always be your father no matter what you are. So, tell me more about this guy. Is he a good student?" Despite Iruka's reassurement of being okay with whomever Naruto chose to be with, he still preferred his adoptive son's partner to have good grades and such.

Naruto huffed harshly. "He's the friggen student council president, dad."

"Oh, I remember him at the recent assembly. He seems... rather stiff."

Naruto chortled. "He is, but I think I'm beginning to open him up considering how much I've bugged him to."

"Naruto," Iruka warned.

Naruto laughed earnestly. "I won't drive him away if that's what you're thinking. I got to go, I've been on the phone for long enough."

"Alright. You better make up for everything that you miss tomorrow, understood?"

"Okay. Good night." Naruto exchanged good byes before he hung up and sauntered back into the living room, finding Sasuke sleeping vertically on the sofa. He proceeded to shake Sasuke by the shoulder. "Hey, wake up. The great Uzumaki Naruto's back."

"Hn." Sasuke stirred and rubbed an eye. "I suppose Iruka gave you permission to stay over for the night?"

"Yup, and to skip school tomorrow," Naruto said, refraining from pouncing onto Sasuke while the latter yawned and stretched. "You're skipping with me."

Sasuke finally opened his eyes all the way and looked up at Naruto who stood in front of him. He raised a brow. "What makes you think I will?"

Naruto crossed his arms facetiously. "Because I will be showing you the great wonders of 'hanging out.' I bet you have above one hundred in every class anyways, so I'm sure it wouldn't hinder your grades to miss just one day."

"But yours will," Sasuke said, slumber slowly consuming him.

"I promised Iruka that I will make up everything that I miss tomorrow. So, yes to the date?" Naruto questioned, wiggling his eyebrows slyly.

"Hn." Sasuke bobbed his head, trying hard to stay awake.

Naruto laughed at Sasuke's efforts and pulled him up to his feet. "Let's go to sleep. It's," he stopped to look at the time, reading that it was past ten o' clock, "pretty early in my opinion, but you seem like you'd pass out at any moment." Naruto supported Sasuke by winding his arm around the other's shoulders and silently guided him into the bathroom. He switched on the light. "Mind if I have a toothbrush?"

Sasuke lightly brushed off Naruto's arm and walked over to the sink. He reached for the cabinet above it and opened it to take out a new toothbrush. He tossed it to Naruto as he turned on the faucet and took his own toothbrush from the cup next to the sink, starting to brush his teeth.

Naruto ripped up the pack, threw away the container, and stood beside Sasuke to brush his teeth as well. When they were done, Naruto stayed in the restroom a bit longer to empty his bladder before he strolled into Sasuke's room. His eyes widened at the sight. "Um..."

Sasuke faced Naruto nonchalantly once he finished putting on his shirt. He was dressed in a simple black t-shirt and a red pair of sleep pants. He nodded his head towards the clothes on his bed. "If you soil those, you're going to have to buy me new ones," he threatened and walked over to his bed. He picked up the cover and slid underneath it to lay down. "Turn off the light once you're done."

"Right..." Naruto hesitantly started to take off his clothes and changed into the ones provided for him. After he obeyed Sasuke's demand, he awkwardly stood next to the bed - opposite to the side of where the brunet laid. "Seeing how there is no futon out, are you expecting me to sleep with you in bed?"

"This bed is big enough for at least three people. Of course, idiot," Sasuke muttered a little frustratedly, not bothering to turn around.

"Okay, then. Just don't blame me if you end up on the floor tomorrow," Naruto cautioned in advance as he laid down in the huge bed. He couldn't help but marvel at how soft the mattress was. "You get to sleep in this everyday?"

"Where else would I sleep?"

"This is more comfortable than what I sleep in, I'll tell you that," Naruto admitted, turning to look at Sasuke's back.

Sasuke adjusted his position so that he can gaze upon the ceiling. "I bet," he said almost quietly.

Naruto swore he saw the other's smirk despite being in the dark. He rolled his eyes. "Well, at least I'm not poor enough to take you out tomorrow. Be prepared to have some fun for once in your life time, buddy."

"Where exactly do you plan on taking me?"

It was Naruto's turn to grin roguishly. "That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Hn."

Naruto laughed and closed his eyes. "You're an okay guy, teme. 'Night," he greeted as he began to give in to the sleep that engrossed him.

"And you're actually bearable to deal with, dobe."

Naruto deemed that the last statement wasn't meant to be heard because of how softly it was mumbled, but it still did register through his ears. He couldn't contain the sincere smile that played out on his lips.

Naruto hoped tomorrow was going to be the day that changes everything.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Welp, I have changed the pairing from SasukexNaruto to NarutoxSasuke and I think you guys can understand why. Aha.. Review please! :)


	4. Music is Honesty

**A/N: **I would like to dedicate this chapter to nahc-ee. Thanks for the long message you sent me, dear. You're the one who gave me motivation. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Music is Honesty<strong>

The next day, Naruto awoke to the aroma of fresh pancakes that drifted into the room - appearing to be calling out to him. He fully got up and stretched his limbs and back, releasing any kinks that resided. Then, he made only his side of the bed, seeing how the other side was already perfectly neat. He walked out of the room and yawned widely, smiling once he got into the kitchen. He stood next to Sasuke in front of the stove, closed his eyes, and inhaled the sweet scent. "Hmm, pancakes? I thought unhealthy foods weren't on your menu," Naruto pondered, looking over the brunet's shoulder to observe the latter's work.

Sasuke skillfully flipped over the pancake and pressed down on it with his spatula. "Hn."

Naruto blinked. "Are you being considerate of me? Thinking of the guest for once?" he asked as he leaned his chin on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Get off," Sasuke ordered, placing the cooked pancake on top of the stack of others next to the stove. He turned off the technology and carried the food into the dining room. "Grab two forks, plates, and syrup if you'd like to use that from the upper cabinet," Sasuke instructed while he put down the plate on the center of the table and sat in the same spot as he did the day before.

Naruto brought over forks, plates, and syrup like Sasuke said to do and sat across from the brunet. He handed Sasuke a fork and a plate, beaming. "I didn't know you cared," he spoke teasingly, popping open the lid of the syrup bottle.

Sasuke pursued to stab a pancake and maneuvered it to his own plate. "Don't choke on your food like an idiot again," he ignored Naruto's comment utterly, cutting his meal with the side of his utensil.

Naruto put a hand on the part of his chest where the heart was located at and gasped exasperatedly. "This is just too much for me to take. The stoic bastard, Uchiha Sasuke actually cares," he drawled.

"Shut up if you don't want to starve," Sasuke gritted, glaring at the obnoxious blonde.

"Yes, sir." Naruto mock saluted and raised his fork at last, using it to bring a pancake onto his dish. He took the syrup and practically flooded his plate with it, then picked up the soaked food to take a bite of it. He gazed at Sasuke in the process and laughed during the time that the older teen's expression transformed into one of pure disgust. He swallowed in ahead of speaking. "What, you've never seen anyone eat a pancake before?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're going to become diabetic at that rate," he claimed, putting a piece of food into his mouth.

Naruto smirked. "My body's strong, so I doubt that. It needs all the sugar it can get."

Sasuke quietly chewed and swallowed. "You're more delusional than I thought," he stated, cutting his pancake again.

"Whatever. Just hurry up, teme." Naruto rushed the other, taking a bigger bite of his pancake than the last time. He accidentally dripped some of the syrup from his plate onto the clean table in his haste and laughed. "Oops, my bad," he apologized, taking a piece of napkin to wipe off the little amount of mess that he made.

Sasuke scowled and chose to ignore the blunder. "Is wherever you're taking me urgent?"

"You'll see for yourself. Now, hush and eat," Naruto urged with a mouthful.

Once they finished their meal, cleaned up, and got ready to head out, Naruto guided Sasuke down at least four blocks away from the house in silence - cold mid-winter winds gently prodded their faces as they walked. The weather was chilly enough for them to wear a sweater over their t-shirts, which made Naruto obliged to borrow one from Sasuke after strongly refusing to do so.

Naruto was the first to speak. "Now that I think about it, I don't think it was necessary for you to let me borrow your jacket. It's not even that cold," he exclaimed in the time he looked down and fidgeted with the collar.

Sasuke scoffed. "If you get sick, you would get me sick," he explained simply, blankly looking forward. "I would kill you then."

Naruto snorted - laughter following after. "So you finally decided to expose your minuscule sense of humor now, huh?" he teased, coyly smiling at the brunet.

"Who said I wasn't being serious?" Sasuke replied with a question of his own. He smirked, redirecting his view to Naruto at last. "I may end up killing you anyways once this deal is over."

"You can try," Naruto dared. He perked up at the sight of their destination. "We're here!" he declared as he abruptly took a hold of Sasuke's hand, dragging the latter across the street after he made sure it was safe to do so. Naruto lead Sasuke through the local playground and toward a pair of swings.

"This is supposed to be an ideal place to hang out at? A mere park?"

Naruto beamed at Sasuke, slightly breathless. "We're still kids, so of course," he stated as a matter of fact.

Sasuke raised a brow. "We're seventeen."

"Eighteen is the age of adulthood, genius. Come on, I'll push you," Naruto offered, pulling Sasuke by their joined hands to one of the swings. He reluctantly released Sasuke's hand and let the other sit on the seat.

"I can propel myself," the older teen claimed, gripping onto the metal chains on each side of him.

Naruto gave a look of utter confidence while he moved to stand behind Sasuke. He grasped onto the bottom part of the chains. "We can make this into some sort of a game."

"Hn." It meant that Sasuke was listening.

"Test of strength. Let's see who can push the other person higher. We'll each have exactly one minute to go. I will use my wristwatch as a timer."

"I highly doubt you'll win with those non-existing muscles of yours."

"We won't know till we try now would we?" Naruto confronted, setting his watch to timer mode. "Ready?"

"How is it possible to know which one of us is pushing the other higher? We don't have any witnesses."

"...Oh yeah, you're right." Naruto swore Sasuke was rolling his eyes at that moment. "Hmm," he hummed, scrunching his eyebrows in thought.

"Once the time is up, I can jump off and place a rock right where I land. Same would go for you. We can use different sized rocks to tell them apart," Sasuke suggested.

Naruto blinked in stupor. "It's no wonder you're the student council president. I'll be right back." He jogged a short distance to where a little pile of rocks were located at and picked up two of them. He walked back to his now-claimed-to-be-friend and handed him the smaller one of the two. "It's obvious that I get the bigger one, no?"

"And what makes you say that?" Sasuke asked, conscious of his pride.

Naruto smirked. "Because I have a bigger one." He resumed when Sasuke raised a brow inquisitively. "Dick."

"You're obnoxious," Sasuke stated, shaking his head. "You can't assume things without any evidence."

"Yeah, I can. It's easy. Just look at my body and compare it to yours," Naruto said, crossing his arms and tilting his chin up a fraction in arrogance.

Sasuke scoffed, incredulous. "Body structure doesn't determine the size of one's genital."

Naruto was extremely amused. "Dude, stop being so uptight about everything. Just say cock or dick - even penis would be good enough," he reasoned between laughs.

"Then you wouldn't take me seriously."

"Like I don't already."

"Hn."

Naruto chortled a bit more before he positioned himself behind Sasuke. "Alright, ready?" Once the older teen gave a curt nod in affirmative, Naruto pressed the button to start the timer on his watch and immediately gripped onto the lower part of the chains. "Go!" He pulled the swing along with Sasuke back as far as he could and pushed forward, running to help move the weight. He repeated the process at least three more times until he completely let go of the swing - running forward and underneath the brunet. Then, he went back to his previous spot and continued to push Sasuke's lower back hard as the other swung close to him, simultaneously checking the timer. "Okay, time's up!" he declared after he saw the time reach one minute.

Sasuke leaped off the swing, landed perfectly on his feet, and knelt down to place his rock next to the right of his foot. He straightened up and turned around, facing Naruto with a presumptuous smirk. "From the swing to where I'm standing, the distance only seems to be about five feet away," he said confidently.

Naruto huffed. "Don't assume you've won already, teme."

"I'm not assuming. I know I have," Sasuke paused, reciprocating Naruto's expression earlier of pure arrogance. "Dobe."

"We'll see about that," Naruto gritted and sat down on the swing.

For the next minute, Sasuke copied Naruto's former movements effortlessly until the latter called time.

After Naruto jumped off, landed, and placed his rock down, he stood up feeling utterly dejected. "You have to be kidding me," he muttered to himself, slowly inclining his head back to notice that Sasuke's rock was behind him by at least four feet. He turned around abruptly and gaped at the smirking brunet. "What the fuck are you? A robot? How can you be so perfect at everything?"

Sasuke shrugged, indifferent. "I'm not perfect. I just happen to be better than you at everything."

"Jerk," Naruto insulted, pouting. While he sulked, he walked over to the swing next to the one they used for the game and sat on it. "I missed this," he changed the subject, grabbing onto the chains beside him.

"What?" Sasuke asked, raising a brow.

Naruto grinned softly and slowly began to kick his legs forward and back. With his eyes full of mirth, he looked up at the clear, blue sky. "Like you said before - we're not exactly kids anymore. My friends don't really find this an ideal place to hang out at, so I rarely come here. If I remember correctly, it has been almost two years since I last played here," he reminisced. He directed his gaze towards Sasuke and smiled fully. "Thanks."

"What for?"

"Even though you complained about playing here at first, you still let me be stubborn and have my way. Thanks to you, I feel like I haven't had this much fun in a long time," Naruto explained, his smile becoming more gentle. "So, thanks."

"Hn." Sasuke sat down on the swing right behind him and set his lips to a thin line, staring intently at the floor. It seemed as if he wasn't used to receiving such genuine gratitude from others.

And Naruto couldn't help but find that unbearingly cute. He let out a small chuckle and returned to looking up at the sky. He allowed silence to fill in for a few seconds before he decided to speak again. "Well, let's have some more fun," Naruto declared as he stood up, dusting the back of his pants. Then, he walked over to the older teen and held out a hand - beaming. "Shall we?"

Three hours later, Naruto found himself sitting on top of the monkey bars beside Sasuke - watching the sun set and radiate orange and red hues. He chuckled breathlessly. "I told you the sky would look more awesome from up here."

Sasuke snorted. "Not much of a difference."

"Liar. I bet you're just brooding over the fact that I managed to win in one of the games we played."

"One out of twenty-three games. I'm dying."

"Wow, shut up," Naruto exclaimed, lightly punching the other's arm. "One game is a huge feat. Stop holding me back from bathing in my glory."

Sasuke smirked, still not looking away from the sunset. "One out of twenty-three," he repeated.

"Bastard."

"Hn."

"Someday, I'll beat you hardcore and have you cry and beg for mercy. You'll see. That day is bound to come."

"You and your delusional mind. I'm assuming you were born - feet first."

Naruto gaped in disbelief while Sasuke's mischievous grin grew. "Wow, a little more faith in me would be nice," he requested, feigning disappointment by fisting the front of his shirt.

"It's pointless to put faith in something that doesn't even exist," Sasuke spoke, finally making eye contact.

"Something that doesn't even exist... Are you talking about my skills?"

Sasuke grinned roguishly. "What skills?"

"Gah, why are you so mean to me?" Naruto questioned as he let go of the cloth, pouting.

"I'm merely telling the truth."

"Lies!"

"There you go, being delusional again," Sasuke claimed, lightly flicking Naruto in the forehead.

Naruto widened his eyes in surprise at the contact. "What?"

"What?" Sasuke asked back, scrunching his eyebrows a bit in confusion.

"Uh, nothing," Naruto said, shaking his head. He reverted to his normal facade. "Everyone keeps hitting me in the head for some reason. Does my head seem that easy to abuse?"

Sasuke raised a brow in suspicion, but chose to ignore the awkward moment and returned to his prior expression as well. "Everyone as in?"

"My band members, Kiba and Ino. I swear, they hit my head through every chance they can get."

Sasuke scoffed. "That's not everyone."

"Alright, fine, not everyone. God, why do you have to be so specific about everything?"

"It's easier to make sense that way, idiot."

"Touché. And stop calling me an idiot!"

"Hn."

Naruto sighed and leaned back slightly, gazing at the clouds again. "I remember Ino and I used to sit here all the time back then. Good times."

"Is it necessary to tell me this?"

"You don't have to listen if you don't want to. I'm just blurting out random crap at the moment," Naruto stated, looking at Sasuke through the corners of his eyes for a reaction. Seeing that there was none, he resumed talking. "Ino and I have been through thick and thin together. We used to date for several years until we realized that we were better off as close friends." Naruto chuckled awkwardly all of a sudden. "Yeah, nevermind. I'm just rambling and being stupid."

"How long?"

Naruto turned to face Sasuke completely, quizzical. "How long what?"

Sasuke sighed. "How long did the relationship last?"

"Eh, almost three years," Naruto replied, fighting the urge to tease the brunet about being caring again. "We were practically inseparable."

Sasuke grimaced.

"As friends. Not really like a couple," Naruto said almost immediately. He smiled. "Were you getting jealous?"

Sasuke snorted. "Why would I be?"

"Because I'm talking about how close Ino and I are when we are supposed to be best friends," Naruto taunted, gesturing to the both of them with his hand.

"Doesn't Ino fit the criteria for that role?"

"Hmm," Naruto sounded as he placed his hand back onto the bar behind him. He looked away, appearing to be in thought. "Not really. I always believed that Kiba is my best friend, but now that he's so attached to his girlfriend, we haven't been hanging out as much." Naruto faced Sasuke with a grin. "Even though you and I only hung out for two days, you seem like my best bud at the moment."

"Temporarily."

"Huh?"

"Don't forget that this is just a part of that deal you made," Sasuke reminded the blond.

Naruto scoffed. "Admit it, Sasuke. I'm awesome enough for you to not throw away."

"The day of making any judgment is still far away."

"Che, asshole." Naruto's stomach chose this time to grumble out loud. "Ah, haha... Well, it is time for dinner," he defended, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Hn." Sasuke's stomach growled lightly and he glared down in embarrassment.

Naruto laughed at the brunet's expression, breaking the tension. "Where do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Shouldn't you decide? You're the one who initiated this so called 'date,'" Sasuke said, keeping his view intact.

"Wait, so you think of this as a date?"

"Isn't that what you said it was going to be?" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a raise of a brow.

"I'm surprised you remember. You were out of it at the time, so I didn't think you were really listening," Naruto remarked, feeling aghast.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're an idiot for thinking that," he muttered and jumped off. Since the monkey bars were made for small children, there wasn't much distance between the floor and the bars.

"I told you to stop calling me that," Naruto exclaimed, following suit. He looked at the older teen warily. "Don't you wonder about my sexuality considering how I asked you out on a date, instead of normally hanging out as friends?"

"It's obvious by now," Sasuke stated, dusting his palms.

"What? That I'm bi?" Naruto proceeded in his speech since Sasuke stayed silent. "And you're not grossed out by that?"

Sasuke turned around to face the gate. "I wouldn't have agreed to do this if I was," he said. He tilted his head back to where Naruto stood and looked at the younger teen, smirking. "Idiot."

Naruto fumed. "Stop that!" he bellowed, beginning to follow Sasuke out of the park. He spoke once they reached the end of the block. "What do you prefer - Panera or McDonald's?"

Sasuke scrunched his nose in disgust. "Neither," he practically growled.

"Those two are the only restaurants near by. Hold on," Naruto said, stopping in place.

Sasuke paused as well, grimacing. "What?" he questioned, almost impatiently.

"You've never tried fast food, huh?"

"Hn."

Naruto smiled positively. "I figured. You seem like the type to have never tried it. Why do you always say it's bad when you've never eaten junk food before?"

"I was raised without it," Sasuke answered simply.

"Heh," Naruto voiced, amused. "McDonald's it is, then." That was the last thing Naruto declared before he dragged the older teen with him to the world's largest chain of fast food restaurants.

Standing in front of the cash register and multiple menus, Sasuke looked absolutely clueless for the first time.

Naruto chuckled at the rare sight. "Take your time to look at the menu while I order," he demanded as he pat on Sasuke's shoulder once. "Here, I'll show you how it's done." Naruto walked up to the cash register and smiled brightly at the employee and friend. "Hey, Sakura-chan. Your shift is today?"

The pink, short-haired girl became more lively at the sight of a close friend. "Oh, hey Naruto. Yeah, they called me in because it was so busy before," Sakura explained, sighing. She glanced at the brunet that stood next to Naruto and blushed. "Since when did you get along with Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto was oblivious to the girl's gradually reddening face. "Are you familiar with him, Sakura-chan?" he asked, eyes wide.

"He's only the student council president," Sakura said sarcastically, currently staring at the said student council president.

"Well, I never knew him until two weeks ago," Naruto huffed. He turned to Sasuke who still seemed to be determined on choosing what to eat and laughed. He grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him close, snapping the other out of his reverie. "Sasuke, this is Sakura-chan. She's Ino's best friend."

"Hello," Sasuke greeted curtly.

"H-hi," Sakura stuttered, her blush matching the color of her hair.

Naruto finally took notice of it. His grip on Sasuke's arm tightened possessively. "I better order fast - more customers just came in," he recommended, now faking his smile. He ignored Sasuke while the latter raised a brow at him.

"Oh, right. Let me guess, you want the usual?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, not today. I decided to cut down a bit."

"Okay. What would you like, then?"

"I'll have three McChicken sandwiches, one large McNuggets meal - make that twenty pieces, and two large fries," Naruto said nonchalantly.

Sakura giggled, punching in the order. "You barely 'cut down' at all, Naruto."

"Well, a grown man's got to eat," Naruto pointed out, facing the older teen next to him. "Did you decide on what you want yet?"

"Hn." Which meant - no.

So, Naruto decided to choose for him. "And he'll have one small meal of Filet-O-Fish," Naruto finalized. He mentally cried as the price came out higher than usual. He hesitantly handed Sakura the money and took a receipt in return.

"Alright, the food will be out shortly. It was nice meeting you, Sasuke-kun," Sakura expressed shyly.

Sasuke nodded, stepping off to the side with Naruto in order to let the other customers have their turn.

Naruto finally released his hold on Sasuke's arm and sighed. "Why did you have to be so rude?" he asked, though he was secretly happy by the way Sasuke acted.

"I wasn't. I was being professional," Sasuke responded.

"Jerk." Naruto smiled in relief.

After the food was done, they took their trays and sat at a high table (Naruto's idea). Naruto refused to eat till Sasuke took a bite of his meal first. In Naruto's opinion, the air seemed to be filled with suspense. He stared at Sasuke intently as the other finally got a taste of the sandwich. "So? How is it?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke slowly chewed his food and swallowed. "It's edible."

"Are you kidding me? That's all you have to say?"

"What's there to say?" Sasuke questioned, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Uh, I don't know. How about 'it's good' or 'it's the best thing I've ever had?' Something along those lines would be nice," Naruto hyperbolized.

Being well-mannered, Sasuke swallowed his food before speaking. "It's edible," he repeated and continued eating.

Naruto huffed. "You suck," he affronted, hastily opening one of his own sandwiches. About twenty minutes later, he leaned back in his seat and exhaled deeply - both of them finished with their meals. He rubbed his full stomach in exaggeration. "That was good."

"Hn." As usual, Sasuke remained impervious.

"Admit it. It was good."

"No, it wasn't. But it was enough to sedate my hunger."

"Stubborn bastard."

"Don't get our roles mixed up, dobe."

"Teme," Naruto growled.

Sasuke slyly grinned and inclined himself in his seat, hanging his arm over the back-rest. He searched for his cellphone in his pocket and pulled it out, opening it to check the time. "It's half past seven," he declared.

Naruto's eyes widened. "Since when did you have a cellphone?"

"Eighth grade," Sasuke answered dubiously, closing the device.

"Give it to me for a sec," Naruto commanded, reaching out a hand.

"Why?"

"Please. Just for a sec," Naruto pleaded. When Sasuke handed him the phone, he immediately opened it and typed his number in. He made sure to save it before giving the device back to its owner. "Okay, send me a text so I can save your number."

Sasuke skeptically obeyed. "Uzumaki Naruto less than three?"

Naruto bursted out laughing. "You're not familiar with emoticons, are you?" he asked in between laughs, raising his hand to wipe away a tear. He chuckled more in the time that Sasuke glared.

"I only hold twelve contacts in my phone. I never text any of them."

"Haha, sorry. I just find it amusing how you're so old styled. I guess it's not really all that surprising though," Naruto remarked, taking out his own phone to read the text Sasuke sent him. "What the- you sent me a message that only has a period? Who the fuck does that?"

"I didn't have anything to say."

"You're so simple," Naruto reasoned, shaking his head. He smiled as he saved Sasuke's number, labeling his friend - 'Emo teme' in his phone. Naruto swore to never tell Sasuke of this.

"It's dark," Sasuke informed, looking out the window.

Naruto inwardly laughed at the way his little joke coincided with Sasuke's statement. He coughed lightly. "Yeah. I'll be a gentleman and walk you home."

"My house is only a block away from here," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"This is a date that I initiated," Naruto claimed, standing up to pick up both of their trays. "And I intend to be the one to end it properly."

Sasuke's eyes broadened, then went back to normal after a split second. "Have it your way," he muttered and leisurely walked out of the restaurant.

"Sasuke, wait up!" Naruto hurriedly threw out the trash and ran outside. He immediately stopped in his track once he saw Sasuke stand right next to the door. "Wha- you were actually waiting for me?" he asked unbelievingly.

"Hn." Sasuke placed his hands in his pockets and began to saunter away.

Naruto smiled, following along. The rest of the walk to Sasuke's house was spent in silence - just enjoying each other's company. When they reached Sasuke's doorstep, Naruto couldn't help but feel disappointed. "Uh-"

"Thanks," Sasuke intervened, taking great interest in his lawn all of a sudden.

"What for?" Naruto teased as he nudged the brunet with his elbow.

Sasuke smacked Naruto's arm away. "Idiot."

"Bastard," Naruto called back, not meaning it at all.

Sasuke nodded while he took out his key, beginning to unlock the door.

Naruto panicked. "Wait!"

"Wha-" Sasuke tried to say, only to be cut off by another pair of lips on his.

Naruto desperately gripped on the back of Sasuke's neck and shoulder during the kiss, completely overwhelmed by a feeling he's never felt before. If Naruto was to describe it, in cliché terms, the feeling was intense. In an utterly good way. He ended it almost as fast as he started it and pulled back, hands still staying where they were. He opened his eyes slowly, finding the other's closed ones. Naruto leaned his forehead onto Sasuke's - his breathing gentle. "Did you feel anything?" he whispered against Sasuke's lips, narrowing his eyes.

"Was I supposed to?"

"Answer me."

"Hn."

For once, Naruto couldn't understand the brunet. "Come on. Tell me."

Sasuke sighed lightly. "Does this make me classified as 'gay?'" he asked seriously.

Despite the sincerity of it all, Naruto failed to restrain his laughter. "Good to know you didn't hate it," Naruto said, relieved. During the next few minutes, they stood there in peace - with Naruto rubbing his thumb over Sasuke's ear. After a couple of more moments, they broke apart - with Naruto being really reluctant to. He stepped back to allow Sasuke enough space to open the door. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Sasuke scoffed. "Like I have any other choice in that matter. We have school."

"Shut up," Naruto demanded, playfully punching the other.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked. "Goodbye."

Naruto smiled in response. "Night," he bade and made his own way home.

It wasn't until he arrived home that he realized - Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke aren't even officially a couple yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I feel embarrassed writing this... Please review and leave me your opinions! Reviews help me stay motivated. :)


	5. Music is Nervousness

**A/N: **I am sorry for taking so long with this update! A lot has been going on lately (finishing up senior year of high school, family trauma, and laziness), but I have finally managed to get this written out. So without further ado, enjoy~ :)

**Edit:** I saw some punctuation errors after I re-read this and since I tend to be really nit-picky, I felt the urge to fix them... I apologize for the inconvenience.

* * *

><p><strong>Music is Nervousness<strong>

Chaos ensued in Naruto's garage during their usual end-of-the-week practice.

"I always knew you were gay..."

A very high-pitched squeal came from the blonde headed girl of the band. "You guys seriously kissed?" Ino practically yelled, hastily cupping her hands to her mouth.

"I've been bi for a long time, Kiba. And yeah," Naruto confirmed as he scratched the back of his head nervously. He was beginning to wonder if telling his bandmates everything that's happened between him and his stoic, raven-haired friend (has the status even changed after all that?) was a good idea.

"Oh my god, he kissed you back?" Ino asked with a huge smile dominating her face.

Naruto grew more red by the second. "I thought I already told you all about that, Ino!"

"So-"

"Are you both dating now, then?" Kiba abruptly finished Ino's question for her. He pulled a blushing Hinata to his side and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I don't know. To be honest, I never got around to asking him yet..."

"You're an idiot," Kiba insulted the leader of the band.

"Naruto, how could you? After all that's happened, you didn't even think about making it official?" Ino questioned, knocking Naruto on the head. "What's wrong with you?"

Naruto rubbed on the abused spot and glared at his attacker. "Hey, I haven't had the chance to go over to his house at all after that. And we only see each other in school. I'm not going to ask him out in school! That's just low."

"W-why couldn't you go to his house, Naruto-kun? I-I thought you made a deal to do so everyday," HInata stuttered out, gripping onto the front of Kiba's shirt tightly.

"Uh, the thing is," Naruto started as he fiddled with his sleeve. "Things got awkward between us... For some reason, we don't really talk as much as we normally did."

This time, it was Kiba who smacked Naruto upside the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Naruto bellowed, placing a hand on his head in defense.

"Things only get awkward if you make it awkward. You better start going to his house again tomorrow and make things right," Kiba demanded forcefully.

"I have to agree with Kiba on this one," Ino followed suit, crossing her arms. "This is the first time I've seen you being so flustered over someone. This is a pretty big deal, Naruto. I recommend for you to not mess it up."

Naruto let out a long breath and released his hold on his head. "How can you guys be more supportive than I am? I mean, isn't it weird to suddenly find out that your steaming hot band leader is bi?"

"Don't get too full of yourself now, shortie," Kiba stepped in with a crooked smile, moving his hand from Hinata's waist to her shoulder. He placed his free hand on top of Naruto's head and playfully ruffled the other's hair. "It doesn't make you any different to us just because you are gay."

"I'm not gay, I'm bi," Naruto corrected. "And what are you talking about? You and I are about the same height."

"Yeah, whatever. But you're still shorter than me by two inches." Kiba smirked.

"Oh, I'll make sure you shrink," Naruto growled and fisted his hand.

"Naruto, stop it! And you too, Kiba," Ino intervened, taking a hold of Naruto's shoulder.

"Bring it on, shortie. I'll take you on any day." Kiba completely ignored Ino and made a fist of his own.

"Kiba-kun!" Hinata protested, lightly glaring at her boyfriend.

"But Hinata," Kiba whined, changing his expression into a pout instantaneously, "he started it!"

"You keep bullying him first," Hinata exclaimed - her voice still soft. "A-and if you continue to do that, I won't allow you to kiss me f-for a week." Before Hinata began to date Kiba, she was in love with Naruto for several years and Kiba and Ino were the only ones out of the group to notice that (Naruto was known to be extremely dense). Even though she is utterly infatuated with Kiba at the moment, she still tends to look after her first love from time to time.

"Damn, Hinata! You're awesome!" Naruto cheered all of a sudden, causing Hinata to blush in embarrassment.

And Kiba was not too happy about that. "Okay, Hinata and I are done with practice for today. Come on, Hinata. We're going to my house now," was all Kiba muttered before he dragged a confused Hinata along with him out of the garage.

Naruto stared in bewilderment. "What was that about?"

"I feel so bad for Hinata." Ino sighed.

"What, why?"

"Her pure self is being corrupted by a beast. It's just too sad," Ino explained, shaking her head.

"I'm totally lost here," Naruto said, frowning.

Ino looked up at Naruto and furrowed her brows. "I don't get how you can still be so clueless after everything we've done together."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Well, I'm done for today as well," Ino announced as she began to pack up her instrument. Once she was done, she threw the bag over her shoulder and held onto the strap. She walked over to her close friend in order to give him an encouraging pat on his back. "Good luck with your predicament, Naruto. I'm sure you'll be able to win that cold guy's heart with your idiotic innocence."

"Hey, he's not cold! He just has a hard time expressing himself," Naruto defended his crush almost immediately. "And I'm not an idiot." He pouted.

Ino smiled and stroke Naruto's cheek in a gentle manner. "It's because of your selflessness that made me fall in love with you at one point. I'll see you around, Naruto," she bade and left.

Naruto exhaled intensely. Despite having strong support from his long-time friends, he felt disheartened. He wasn't sure if his experience with past relationships was going to be enough to help him in this dilemma.

It was until lunch the next day that Naruto managed to get enough courage and actually talk to Sasuke.

"I'm going to resume my deal and start hanging out with you again," Naruto informed in the time that he placed his tray down on the table and sat across from the raven-haired teen.

"What made you stop in the first place?" Sasuke asked, still focusing on the thick book he was reading.

"What's with you and ridiculously huge books?" Naruto countered with another question, raising a brow.

"Answer my question."

Naruto picked up his pizza and took a bite out of it. "Do you want me to be honest?" he asked between sloppy chews.

"Hn." Sasuke quietly turned a page in his book and momentarily glared at Naruto.

Naruto heavily gulped down the contents in his mouth. "I felt like everything got more awkward between us after... that," there was a slight falter in his speech.

Sasuke raised a brow and closed his book - putting it down. "From what I've gathered, isn't it natural for awkwardness to settle in the beginning?"

"Since when did you become interested in learning about relationships?" Naruto widened his eyes in astonishment.

Although Sasuke was glaring heatedly, Naruto swore that there was a bit of discolorment on Sasuke's normally austere face. "That's none of your concern," Sasuke muttered, picking up his book to depart.

"No, wait!" Naruto abruptly dropped his pizza onto his tray and grasped Sasuke's hand. "I apologize for being a total asshole there. I was just," he paused, catching Sasuke's eyes within his view, "shocked that you'd actually consider-"

"And I am a bit perplexed to see that you're not-"

"No! I am - I really am," Naruto interjected. He lowered his gaze onto their joined hands and calmly rubbed his thumb over the other's in small circles. "I can be shy when it comes to asking out a person I like. I'm not always direct with my feelings, you know."

"Aren't we already in a relationship?"

Naruto shot his head up and looked at Sasuke in confusion. "Huh?"

"After everything that's happened, I thought it would be obvious," Sasuke rationalized, rolling his eyes.

Naruto bursted out laughing - throwing Sasuke off guard. "In order for a romantic relationship to start, one has to ask the other out," he said amid laughs. "It's like an unspoken tradition."

"That's unreasonable." Sasuke grimaced.

"Not really. It's kind of like asking the other for permission to own them," Naruto explained, wiping away a tear drop at the corner of his eye with a hand that wasn't occupied.

"That's pathetic. After violating one's personal space completely in that manner, it doesn't make sense for them to not be together in a... formal relationship," Sasuke uttered and diverted his gaze away from Naruto.

"So, does that mean that I don't have to go through the trouble of asking you out? We're already together?" Naruto broadened his eyes and gripped Sasuke's hand harder, feeling hopeful.

"Hn." Sasuke pulled his hand away and grabbed his book, taking his leave. The bell that signaled the end of lunch time rang right at that point - making it appear as if Sasuke predicted for it to happen.

"Wait!" Naruto hollered, picking up his tray to discard it. He easily managed to catch up with Sasuke's stride. "How the hell do you leave right before the bell rings? Are you psychic or something?"

"I look at the time, idiot," Sasuke spoke.

"It didn't seem like you were though!"

"I was."

"Hmm." Naruto looked at Sasuke sideways and beamed suggestively. "Since now that we are dating, am I allowed to fill in some PDA?" he asked as he leaned closer to the brunet, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Public display of affection is not permitted in school."

"Please?" Naruto pleaded, employing the famous puppy-dog face.

"No, get to class," Sasuke rejected sternly and turned to enter his classroom.

"Hold on." Naruto encircled Sasuke's wrist within his fingers and forcefully pulled the other teen into a kiss, shocking virtually everyone in the hallway. He broke the kiss almost immediately, closed his eyes, and pressed his forehead to Sasuke's - unable to conceal his mirth. "I'll see you after school, then," Naruto whispered hotly against Sasuke's lips, threading his fingers through the back of the latter's hair with a vacant hand. He drew away after a few seconds and ran to his class without a word - basically left Sasuke to fend for himself.

Naruto had a feeling that rumors were bound to spread around rapidly after that stunt he pulled off, but he honestly didn't care. As long as people knew that Sasuke was solely his and his only, he didn't have anything to worry about.

* * *

><p>According to what Naruto and Sasuke agreed upon (more like Naruto forcing Sasuke to be willing), Naruto ended up going to Sasuke's house after school. As soon as they arrived, Naruto was in front of Sasuke's refrigerator - invading it like it was his own.<p>

Naruto sighed. "You can at least be considerate enough to stack your fridge for me since I'll be coming over all the time," he complained, resorting to pulling out something to drink. He took out a carton of orange juice and closed the door. Then, he went to place the beverage on the counter, opened the cabinet above, and took out two cups. "Orange juice for you is fine, right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to ask me before you close the refrigerator door, idiot," he stated as he closed the cabinet and stole the cups from the blonde, setting them down. He began to uncap the container and poured the drink into each cup. "Why would I think about filling it with foods that are high in saturated fat when you stopped the deal?"

"Hey, I was just about to do pour the juice. And I didn't stop it, I merely took a break from it," Naruto denied, scratching his nose in habit. Despite having his job made easier for him, it still hurt his pride to not be able to help.

"Hn." Sasuke ignored Naruto's secondary comment. "You're a guest," it seemed as if Sasuke read the other's thoughts. "The host is supposed to be treating their guest properly."

"Again with that whole guest and host thing. No one gives a fuck."

"I do," Sasuke answered abruptly. "It makes the host look bad if they are to be treated by their own guest." He closed the lid and put the carton back in its rightful place.

"You're such a stickler for correct conduct. Loosen up!" Naruto smiled and walked over to Sasuke - positioning his arms around Sasuke's torso. He impulsively picked up Sasuke and twirled around, laughing the whole time. "I prefer you being like this."

Sasuke scowled, but the expression was totally diminished by the indistinct blush on his cheeks. "I don't. Put me down now," he commanded - less rigorous than usual.

"No," Naruto declined as his laughter died down. He started his journey with Sasuke to the sofa in the living room.

"Moron, you forgot about our drinks." Even though Sasuke was being immobilized, he didn't contemplate about struggling at all.

Naruto smirked. "I know. It's all for a good reason," he established before he gently tossed Sasuke onto the couch and followed after by laying himself on top of the sprawled out body.

"And what would that be?" Sasuke arched a fine brow inquisitively.

Naruto took his time leaning in. "Wouldn't you like to know?" the tone was alluring while he closed the gap thoroughly and connected their lips together. He couldn't refrain from feeling amused at the slight gasp that passed through Sasuke's mouth. Naruto proceeded to grab Sasuke's cheek with one hand as he tangled his fingers through Sasuke's surprisingly soft locks of hair with another.

As Sasuke imitated Naruto by closing his eyes, a deep moan escaped him - due to the younger teen's ministrations. He grasped both of Naruto's cheeks within his hands and stroked the scars on them with his thumbs. Speaking of which -

Sasuke broke the kiss all of a sudden and pushed Naruto back a little, taking the latter by surprise. "Where did you get these?" he asked seriously, intensely inspecting the marks.

Naruto bursted out laughing. "You stopped just to ask me that?"

"Answer my question," Sasuke said, glaring up into blue eyes.

"Okay, chill." Naruto calmed down. "I got them when I was little. I somehow managed to get stuck underneath a sink in an indoor public swimming pool bathroom and got these in the process of trying to free myself," he explained, beaming. "I have to say that I'm quite proud of these. It makes me look like I have whiskers."

"Idiot, that's nothing to be proud of."

"Yeah, it is! It means that I'm like part animal or something."

"Dobe."

"Shut up, teme!" Naruto prompted to silence the bastard by fastening their lips together again. This time, he didn't hold himself back and pressed his tongue to Sasuke's lower lip, indirectly asking for entrance.

Being the inexperienced one of the two, Sasuke was taken aback by the sudden gesture and parted his mouth slightly - enough to let Naruto intrude. Tongues met in an awkward waltz, which made Sasuke feel all the more strange about this "making out" thing. He wasn't used to this weird form of contact at all, but since he was known to be a part of the Uchiha family, he was a fast learner at everything. Within a few seconds of being inactive, Sasuke got the hang of it rather quickly and initiated his own movement - utterly throwing Naruto off track.

Suddenly feeling competitive, Naruto snapped out of his astonishment and forcefully pushed back into Sasuke's territory, provoking the brunet to let another moan slip. He smiled victoriously as he ran his tongue over the roof of Sasuke's mouth and then tangled it with the older teen's tongue again. Once he deemed that Sasuke was running out of breath, he broke away and adjoined their foreheads. Fingers that used to be in Sasuke's hair somehow ended up intertwined with his boyfriend's. His other hand stayed on Sasuke's cheek and vice versa for the strict teen.

Naruto opened his eyes and smirked at the sight of Sasuke being a bit breathless. "Not bad for a beginner," he remarked, lazily rubbing Sasuke's pale skin with his thumb.

"Hn." Sasuke has yet to open his eyes.

"I like how you don't look so perfect at the moment."

Sasuke chose this time to reveal his eyes and glared at the blond - the expression holding no malice whatsoever. "I already stated that I'm human. It's obvious that I would have weaknesses."

"Sorry, sorry." Naruto chuckled and maneuvered himself lower to lean his head on Sasuke's chest, causing him to release his hold on Sasuke's cheek. Their hands remained united though. "I'm just incredibly happy right now. Especially since I got you to open up more to me," he reasoned.

"Isn't that the whole purpose of being in a relationship? To let your partner be aware of characteristics that aren't divulged to anyone else?" Sasuke inquired and hesitantly wove his fingers through Naruto's unkempt flock of hair for the first time.

"Stop being so uptight and say 'boyfriend' already." Naruto purred appreciatively. "And sorry for having such messy hair. They tend to get in knots easily. I remember Ino always complained about that while we used to date," he recalled, laughing timidly.

"I don't mind it," Sasuke admitted, trying to mimic what Naruto did to his hair the previous week.

"Liar. You seem to be having trouble brushing through my hair right now." Naruto chuckled.

"I don't mind it," Sasuke reiterated, tenaciously trying to do his task at hand.

Naruto grinned genuinely. "Thanks."

The two of them stayed in that position for a couple of minutes in peace - Sasuke absentmindedly playing with Naruto's hair while Naruto calmly listened to Sasuke's heartbeat. Naruto was entirely confounded by the feelings that overcame him. With Sasuke, he was at ease - his heartbeat always accelerated whenever he was with the student council president, but to him, it felt like it was a positive thing.

During his single relationship with Ino in the past, he could never reminisce ever feeling this way towards her. They only dated in order to subdue their curiosity of wanting to know what it was like to be romantically involved with someone. Well, that's how it was like in Naruto's case. As for Ino, she actually was smitten with Naruto at the time (Naruto was clueless throughout). In spite of the fact that Naruto didn't really have much experience, he has always been attracted to both genders.

"Sasuke, I have a question," Naruto blindly announced, picking at the fringe of Sasuke's shirt.

Sasuke lightly tugged at a thick strand of hair. "What?"

"Even though you apply gel, how does your hair stay soft? I don't do anything to my hair, but it's still so stiff compared to yours."

"That's because I take good care of mine, whereas you don't."

"Wha- I do take good care of mine! I shower every night!"

"I assume you don't brush it though," Sasuke said as he began to run his fingers through Naruto's hair repeatedly again.

"I thought it doesn't need brushing. My hair is too short."

"You still need to brush it if you want to keep it untangled."

"That seems like a waste of energy."

Sasuke shrugged. "Then, it's your loss."

Naruto grunted and sat up, stopping Sasuke's movements. "Let's watch a movie," he suggested, being one to change topics at random times.

"I have shelves full of DVDs for you to choose from," Sasuke informed, propping himself up on his elbows. He directed his gaze to the said shelves. "Get one and place it into the system."

Naruto pouted. "But I want you to choose a movie for us to watch," he said, poking Sasuke in the chest.

"Stop acting like a teenage girl." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I suggest for you to move if you want me to get up."

Naruto happily let the brunet stand by moving to the other end of the sofa and watched the latter walk over to the front of the room. "So, what do you have in mind?"

"Nothing," Sasuke replied before he hastily took a DVD case from the very top of the collection and inserted the CD into the player. Then, he stood up and started to head back to the couch - only to find Naruto waiting for him with open arms.

Naruto frowned as Sasuke utterly ignored his invitation and situated himself on the opposite side of the furniture. "You're supposed to come here so we can cuddle, teme," Naruto growled out softly, lowering his neglected arms.

"Hn." Sasuke paid no mind to the speaker and reached for the remote on the table, turning on the television and Blu-Ray player. He pressed the play button and leaned back in his seat.

"You suck," Naruto disparaged, scooting over to the older teen. Once he got closer, he wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulders and inclined the other to himself - resting his chin on top of Sasuke's head. To see that Sasuke didn't pull away made Naruto feel ultimately happy. No, happiness was an understatement as to what he was truly feeling during that point of time.

Although a movie was currently flashing before him, Naruto can honestly say that he wasn't paying any attention at all - it was being aimed towards Sasuke instead. He couldn't help but wonder if he was the only one who felt so strongly for the other.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Haha, this chapter was full of fluff! *dies of embarrassment* Please leave a review! :)


End file.
